


make all of your childhood idols lesbians

by dollcloud



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollcloud/pseuds/dollcloud
Summary: blue and yellow enjoy a day off; sabrina and erika decorate their appartment; sabrina and blue bake cookies; platina and sapphire go on vacation. some meaningless super short gay stories





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank you gay_as_fuck (vi) for inspiring me with your super-cute jadeshipping story. i decided to write one of my own and i added a few other ones too! the writing isn't very good, my apologies- i wrote most of these late at night when i was delirious on sleep meds. 
> 
> all of these take place after canon/when the characters are older

1: jadeshipping

It’s January second in Celadon City. Almost seven years since their first adventure ended and the couple still hasn’t settled down completely-- Blue picked out an apartment overlooking the forest, positioned right next to the river. Sometimes, in the mornings, Yellow & Blue take walks around the dew-coated city, taking in the scent of fresh flowers from the market and the commotion from the fountain, where youngsters battle and splash.  
The city is especially gorgeous after the rain; Celadon is known for its rainbows, which spread across the horizon in a glorious splash of colour. However, this month is unusually cold, and the girls prefer to stay inside, huddled up together in blankets strewn across the floor. 

Their apartment wasn’t in the best of shape when they started renting it out, and Blue- who’s awfully good at negotiating- worked out a deal with the landlady to get the floors fixed. The cleaners came today while Yellow took Blue on a short bike trip to Viridian, where she hasn’t been in a long time; the forest was just as she remembered it, teeming with bugs and creatures of all kinds. After a short mishap involving fishing and Yellow’s replacement-hat, they arrive back at the apartment. 

Blue almost trips flat on her face walking in the door- the floor’s impeccably shiny, coated with several inches of wax. Yellow grabs her, and in turn goes tumbling to the ground. She had no idea her girlfriend was so heavy! 

After getting up and rubbing her back, the brunette slides off her heels and begins to slip around the floor on her socks. Slip, slide, slip- the waxed floor provides surprisingly little traction and before she knows it, she’s halfway across the kitchen, colliding with the pots and the pans. Yellow follows her- a loyal savior- and twirls around before hitting the beanbags with a thump. She’s quick on her feet and chases Blue, who has long since recovered, around the house- it takes just a simple “Catch me if you can!” to set her off. 

Blue slides down a hallway, forgetting briefly that it’s a dead end. She missed the turn and lands against the wall- Yellow follows her immediately and slips, ending in a similar predicament, pressed against her warm body and laughing face. She wraps her arms around Blue and pulls herself into the other girl’s fuzzy winter coat, stopping herself as Blue’s lips lightly kiss her forehead. She laughs again. 

\--

2: femmegymshipping/psygrasshipping

It’s true that gym leaders spend an absurd amount of time awaiting challengers in their gyms, but they certainly don’t live there full-time. Erika takes Sundays off, and Sabrina’s days off vary rapidly from week to week. Sometimes, she’ll spend days in a row lying in Erika’s gym, freaking out the regulars and casting a general air of discomfort over the place. Erika doesn’t mind, of course, but she tries to get her girlfriend out and about most of the time. Often, they go to their shared apartment in Celadon.

It took them a while to decide which city to stay in, but ultimately their gyms are so close that it didn’t matter. Sabrina was in charge of renting the, choosing an almost comically unfortunate place in perpetual shade. However, there’s a huge amount of flower species that grow best in the shade, and so the whole front of their apartment was quickly turned into a collection of beautiful flowers and grasses. Erika bought a large amount of shrubs and succulents inside, of course; it’s almost like a forest separated by ominous bookshelves full of grimoires and leviathan gardening textbooks. 

Besides the shade and the tightly-packed rooms, the paint on the walls was peeling when they arrived, leaving shreds of acrylic scattered across the floor. On a Tuesday morning, Sabrina wakes up with more energy than usual, declaring that they’re going to paint the walls today. She doesn’t plan things, they just kind of come to her in her sleep; it’s almost never a “should” or a “could” with her plans, but a “will”, as if it was some sort of psychic definitive. Erika thinks her weird, vaguely creepy way of talking about the future and past is cute, and it’s certainly unique. 

After twenty minutes of sighing, pruning, and watering, the florist decides that a shade of pink or orange-tan would look the nicest. She’s not only a flower arranger but a natural aesthetician; she knows almost instantly what’s beautiful and what’s not, and she knows that the most beautiful thing on earth is her girlfriend’s face. Sabrina, with a completely straight face, tells her that she thinks black would look the best. 

\--

3: duplicityshipping/wristshipping

Sabrina wakes up to her girlfriend wearing some horrific version of a sexy apron pillaged from the 24-hour halloween store. Blue’s leaning over her, holding a giant, possibly lethal spoon. Sabrina rubs her eyes once, twice, three times, but nothing changes.

“Wake up. We’re making cookies.” 

Blue drags her down to the kitchen, where’s she set all of the ingredients; three bags of choco-chips, three ¼ cups of flour, 2 eggs, salt, baking soda, vanilla, $5 in pennies, and two pounds of human hair. 

“I’ve never made any food before, dear.” Sabrina responds with a hint of embarrassment. She remembers calling Blue pet names to intimidate her earlier, but using the words genuinely feels a bit strange to her, but natural somehow.

“What on earth do you eat normally?” 

“Cold fried shrimp… cup ramen.” She tries to think of more food, but comes up short. 

Blue sighs. Sure, as someone who mostly steals food from gas stations she might not be one to talk, but--

“No wonder you’re so pale.” She laughs. “Actually, I’ve never baked before, either. I thought it would be fun!”

Sabrina hovers behind her and watches as Blue begins to mix the ingredients. She hasn’t opened the cookbook once, but her hands are moving wildly, stirring and whisking the dough together. Silently, Sabrina dumps several shots of alcohol into the mix.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s a psychic’s intuition,” she says with a completely straight face.

Blue almost falls down from laughing. It starts out as just a small giggle, but eventually she has to lean into the counter, hiding her face with her hand as she shakes.

“Why are you laughing at me?” She’s obviously confused.

“You must be the cutest person on earth.” 

Sabrina turns bright red.

\--

4: concretejungleshipping

The cold, misty climate of Sinnoh is still hard for Sapphire to take, and as the pair travels further north, it's more difficult still. Sapphire is used to humid Hoenn summers, but when her girlfriend proposed that they take a trip to her home region, there was no way that she could say no.

However, the only thing Sapphire hates more than being stepped on is wearing the thick, clumpy clothing of the northern regions. As they approached Snowpoint, Platina had begged Sapphire to bring a coat, a blanket, or at least something to keep her warm. But of course she refused- “Of cours’ I’ll be fine!” were her exact words- and now she’s curled up in a little ball on the side of Route 217, chattering her teeth.

“Please take my coat. I’m used to the weather.” 

“N’ way,” Sapphire spits out.

“You don’t have a choice, then.” Platina laughs and forces the coat on Sapphire, who tries to jump out of her way but ends up buried deeper in the snow. She’s still wearing her shorts from home, but the other girl slips the coat around her shoulders, and they walk together as if they’re joined at the shoulders. Before long, they spot the familiar glints of paper lanterns that mark the entrance. The horizon is dotted with the outlines of winter cabins and the looming exterior of the temple. 

It’s just as cold and bleak as Platina remembers, but it has sort of cozy air- to her at least. Sapphire is still muttering under her breath- nothing but cold can bother the wild girl, who’s at this point used to all of nature’s (other) dangers. 

The girls make their way to the home they borrowed. It sits on the edge of the snow-capped forest- just a simple house, with only a bedroom and a kitchen, but to Sapphire’s delight there’s a fireplace in the corner. She sets out to work immediately, scraping all of the sulfur off of her matches and setting them on fire. She burns leaves and twigs from the forest, gathered after a sudden spark of energy.

Platina just lies down on the bed, rolling under the covers. She’s exhausted- sure, it may be her homeland, but she’s not used to walking so far! As a child, she barely left the mansion, and the snow adds another layer to her tiredness. The flakes fall off her coat and are pressed into the pillowcase. ( _Sapphire’s probably going to be mad at me, isn’t she?_ ) 

The sun has begun to set, as it does in the winter. Snowflakes are still falling, coating the windowsill with a light covering of diamond dust, and the sunset has dyed the sky a gorgeous shade of lavender. Platina rubs her eyes, sits up, and goes over to Sapphire, who has started a roaring fire with just a few scraps from the forest. 

She slides down next to her, slipping her legs around the other girl’s torso and leaning against her back. The brunette’s hair has grown quite a bit since they first met. ( _Was it five years ago? Six? It feels like just yesterday._ )

“Angel, we should go get something to eat.”

Sapphire mumbles. “Wan’na eat some snow?”

“Don’t say that. It’s pretty.”

“It’s pretty… a’right.”

Platina takes out her bag, revealing a small pouch stocked with foodstuffs. “Let’s see. We have candy bars… energy bars- correction, more candy bars… bread… food-blocks… nuts… and that’s it.”

“Nothin’ green?”

“Any vegetables would’ve perished in the snow, plus,” she takes a deep breath, “they’re disgusting.”

“Cooome on.”

After eating, they sit together next to the fireplace, surrounded by roaring orange flames. Platina softly takes the other girl’s hand and raises it to her chest. “I have to show you something, Sapphire.”

“It bett’r not be in the snow.” She sighs.

The black-haired girl takes the lead and slips her coat on her girlfriend, who almost immediately objects. They decide to share it again, and make their way awkwardly out the door. The sky is much darker now, but the snow is still falling. Flecks of white contrast against the midnight blue sky, which is dotted by stars. There’s no light pollution this far north, and you can almost make out the milky way.  
Platina leads down to the shore. There’s a short rocky cliff between the walk and the ocean, and Sapphire effortlessly slides down it, dipping her bare feet in the freezing, icy-cold water. 

“Come ‘n down, dear!”

The other girl reluctantly and slowly drops down and joins Sapphire. “It’s colder than I thought it would be.”

“Aww, i’s not too bad!”

Against the horizon, the sun has almost slipped out of view, leaving behind it a line of brilliant yellow and blue. It reflects on the ocean, creating a rainbow of colours. The stars are wondrous, coating the entire sky.

“The view ‘s gorgeous… almost nicer than t’at time five years ago,” she pauses, “but i’s much nicer now that I’m here with you. I hafta show you space up-close sometime.” She laughs sadly. It’s something she’d rather not remember, after all. ( _Boys are crazy._ )

Platina grabs her hand tighter, wrapping cold winter gloves around warm, scarred flesh. “Are you changing your mind about the winter?” She smiles. “I haven’t been to Snowpoint in a long time, but I am glad that I could come with you.” Platina leans over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. Sapphire turns bright red.


End file.
